


13.

by Isimile



Series: Polyamuary 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Multi, Polyamuary 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 16:44:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17410535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isimile/pseuds/Isimile
Summary: 13. imagine person a of your polyship being very touch-starved, and constantly fabricating excuses to have physical contact with the other people in the polyship(bonus if they all know about it and are willingly going along with it)





	13.

  1. **imagine person a of your polyship being very touch-starved, and constantly fabricating excuses to have physical contact with the other people in the polyship**



**(bonus if they all know about it and are willingly going along with it)**

 

Stiles only became aware of just how often he and his dad and his friends casually touched each other when they suddenly stopped. They didn’t all stop touching him but it was not casual anymore. They hesitated first. He wasn’t sure if they were afraid to startle him or afraid to suddenly find themselves facing the Nogitsune again.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

It did mean that the way Peter would just touch him, even before they got together. At first it had been under the pretext of straightening his clothes, often with an offer to help him get something better, or to check on him after a fight but by now it was a habit. Sometimes the touches were small, a gentle brush of fingers against his arm, neck or check, sometimes a bigger gesture like wrapping an arm around him while they watched a movie or kisses to his lips and the side of his head. Even better, Derek had begun to copy him.

~*~

Derek had never mentioned it but the change after coming back to Beacon Hills had been jarring. Growing up in a big pack, there had always been lots of casual touching, strengthening the pack bonds and mixing scents. Even after the fire, when it had been just him and Laura in New York, the had touched a lot, reassuring each other that they were not alone anymore. Back in Beacon Hills, he’d lost even that. The teenagers he had bitten had not known how to be pack and he had been too damaged (“traumatized” Peter and Stiles always corrected him) to teach them.

After the Alpha Pack, after the Nogitsune, after everything, Peter had slowly started up those pack touches again. At first he had just been mixing their scents on clothes or in the apartment, then he’d casually let their shoulders brush when they passed one another. Now that the three of them were dating, he would gently caress whatever part was closest or lean over to kiss him or lay a comforting hand on the back of his neck when the dark thoughts kept getting too much for Derek.

Even better was that Stiles was now also reaching out to him.

~*~

They had agreed that Derek and Stiles would go together to visit the pack offering an alliance while Peter remained behind in Beacon Hills. This way they would not have to go without the comfort of pack, of at least one of their mates.

The visit had taken longer than expected but they were finally back home. Eager to reunite with Peter, they hurried up to the loft. They stopped right in the doorway, however, when they caught sight of Peter, curled up alone on the couch clutching their pillows.

Derek whined, pained at the scent of misery emanating from their mate. How could he forget that, while he and Laura had been in New York trying to heal from their loss, Peter had been left alone here, in pain and without pack? He turned to Stiles, trying to find the words to explain it to their mate. Luckily for them, he was very perceptive and just nodded his understanding without Derek having to say anything. They quickly joined Peter on the couch, wrapping themselves around him.

“We’re here, Peter.”


End file.
